Phantom Genocide
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: CSICSI:Miami crossover, takes place in Miami.For two months people have been disappearing and the only thing found is parts of their bodies.Things take an unexpected twist when Eric and Ryan vanish.See things from the mind of a killer.LV PPL APPEAR LATER!
1. Page One Intro

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page One: Intro**_

_This is a CSI/CSI: Miami crossover. I hope you enjoy this! This is told from the point of a killer but the whole story isn't like that. There will be different POVs of different characters or in the regular POV. _

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

June 20th. For the last two months people in Miami have been disappearing. About two to three people every other day. The same thing has been happening in Las Vegas and Georgia. Over the first month more than 60 people went missing. The next month only one or two people vanished every two days. No bodies have been found… just bits and pieces of them. No one ever sees who does it. No clues are left behind.

I got mixed up in all of this; work for the wrong side. The one where all the killing was taking place. I can tell you exactly who did it and why. But than there's no point in me telling you this story. The screams of the victims still haunt me every time I close my eyes to fall asleep. The nightmares are what keep me up all night and they lay heavy on my conscious. All the blood still clogs my brain. The person who did all this still smiling the same wicked smile she always wore as the killing took place. She would have kept going if the police hadn't shot her; almost costing their lives. We found out that if you mess with the police, or kidnap one of theirs, there are consequences.

To this day, I regret everything I did. I just want to turn back time and never get involved. It's amazing how I was never caught. The police probably think I died in the explosion. This is how it all went down…

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_**Short huh? But was it any good?**_


	2. Page Two Crime

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Two-- Crime**_

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

I stood outside the door where my boss, Tasha, killed all her victims. They could be heard through the door, begging for their lives to be spared. They even thought of bribes. They knew it was hopeless, but they still tried. Their pleas were replaced with agonizing screams and cries of pain. My heart sunk every time Tasha laughed as she chopped at them and the grown men cried. All their families are worried sick as they're being tortured. Wives now widows and some children orphans.

I was sad that Tasha's range of victims ranged from as young as eleven to as old as fifty five. All the screams and yells came to a sickening silence. Tasha began to laugh. That was my cue to go back to where all the other missing people where being held. I entered the dark, quiet, small room. There were no more people left. I slid down the cold brick wall and sighed.

I looked at the door as the knob began to jingle. Tasha stood there. Her brown hair in a messy bun so no blood would get on it. Her crystal clear blue eyes held nothing. She pulled off her bloody surgeon gloves and tossed them into a near by trash can. She had already taken off her white lab coat when she exited the torture room.

"Victoria… are we getting a new shipment today?" Tasha asked me, her voice soft.

"Mike and Ryan are bringing in a truck load of fresh bodies from Las Vegas and Georgia." I replied looking at her. "They should be back soon."

"Get some more from Miami while I clean up the mess for the new _guests_."

I nodded saying I understood. Standing up, I started my long walk down the long glass hallways. I stopped and stared at my reflection. My sea green eyes had a blanket of sadness covering them. My long dark brown hair was braided to my butt. Again I began to walk.

I hopped into my mustang cobra and revved the engine. I was about to drive when Lynn stood in front of the roaring beast. She jumped into the passenger seat. Once she was buckled in, we peeled out onto the dirt road. Our hide out was deep in the middle of nowhere. Lynn's not a very talkative person. Her short blond hair blew in the hard breeze. Her big brown eyes hid behind her sunglasses. It was really hard to hear Rob Zombie with the wind whistling in my ear.

We parked the car across the street from a Miami park. Two men with badges hanging on their belts were there. I looked at Lynn and she removed her sunglasses.

"You talk, I hit?" I smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Lynn smirked and replaced her glasses.

When the two men were looking the other way, Lynn snuck out while I drove forward. Once I parked the car out of sight and close to the park I got out. Lynn was already there winning them over with her _sad _story. She told them that someone had broke into her house and killed her parents. She didn't know what to do.

I made sure no one was around to witness it. I took the bat I had taken from my back seat and hit them both in the back of the neck, knocking them out cold. I reached into one of their pockets to find their ids. Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko for the Miami Dade crime lab. Tasha was going to be pleased.

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_**There you go! The second chapter! Tell me what you think of it!**_


	3. Page Three No Answers

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Three -- No answers**_

_This story is mainly from the POV of Victoria. If it changes I'll tell you._

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

When we finished cleaning out their pockets for wallets, guns, cell phones, and badges, we hotwired, well Lynn did, a van. We shoved all their stuff into my glove box and threw them into the back of the green van.

We doubted they'd be waking up. Just in case they did, we tightly tied their hands behind their backs and tied their ankles together. Quickly, we left. We were well over the speed limit.

We finally arrived back at our hideout. A man named Jon came out and unloaded the two men. Me and Lynn went to Tasha's room to report that we had picked up some people. She sat on a rollie chair behind her big wooden desk. She didn't even have to look at us to know who it was.

"What have you brought for me, ladies?" she asked in monotone.

"Just two. They're with the crime lab." came Lynn's short reply.

"Why did you bring me people from the law?"

"Does it matter?"

Tasha was about to yell when her crooked smile came upon her face. "No. That was a good job ladies. We can use them as a ransom. When we get our money and when the cops are here, the place will explode causing them and their friends to die. This place is one giant bomb waiting to explode.

Victoria… you watch our guests and make sure they're in good shape for me. Lynn… go and stand watch with Ryan. Shoot whoever you see coming that isn't one of ours. No screw ups!"

Lynn looked at me and tilted her head to the door. That was the signal for us to leave. As soon as we left Tasha an she couldn't hear us (or see us) Lynn did the crazy sign (you know… where you roll our finger around your head). Lynn grabbed a rifle from the gun cabinet and put some ammunition into her deep pockets. Behind a section of glass where a bunch of stairs that lead to the roof. Little lights hung on the walls, barely lighting the stairwell. Lynn started doing a goofy dance up the stairs. Why I don't know. It was like the glass at the police station. People can't look in but we can look out. That's just so people don't open the door at the wrong time.

I walked back into the room with the guest. It was brighter and longer. At least 15 people were in there. Mike was in there setting down someone. He was bald and probably 6'2. He was always smiling. His teal eyes were always so happy. Until he had to do this. He wasn't too fond of kidnapping people. I looked back at all the unconscious people.

"How many?" I quietly asked.

"15 total. Two from you and Lyn, 5 from me, and 8 from Ryan. Why are we doing this, Tori? What reason do we have for all the people we make leave their families too soon? And why do we give them to that monster?" his usual calm voice was filled with sadness, sorrow, and hatred.

He looked at me with pained eyes and a broken heart that needed to be mended." We're on the road to a genocide Tori. This has happened so many times already. What's the reason and point for this one? I mean what does it solve?"

I couldn't answer him. I didn't have the answer. Who knows why Tasha's killing everyone. Who knows why we're doing this. Tasha's making me work for her. All of the questions he had just asked me, I didn't know how to answer them.

"I don't know." I sighed heavily.

We both sat in the silent room and thought.

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333_

_There's the third chapter. Did ya like it?_


	4. Page Four Memories and a Gunshot

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Four --Memories and a gunshot**_

FINALLY! I would have posted this sooner except it wouldn't let me! So sorry for the long wait. In chapter 6 you'll find out why the assistances don't stop Tahsa... and you'll see that in this chapter. Now... on with the story!

_444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444_

_Mike's POV_

I couldn't believe I was helping someone like Tasha. I had to take a long drive down to Georgia to bring back people for her to slaughter. Tori sat next to me. She always stayed so positive when she is around me. Always cheering me up with her funny stories and telling me everything happens for a reason. Sometimes I wonder…if god is real why does he put people through so much pain? Why does he kill instead of heal?

I know the reason why I'm here. I remember the first time I met Tasha three years ago_. I killed my mother and older brother. I stood over their cold, lifeless bodies. The blood knife in my hands, dripping onto the floor. The cop sirens racing to my house. The presence of someone else in the house made me turn around. _

_The sun setting on the back round illuminated her, making her look like god had sent an angel. Her gaze burned a hole deep into my soul._

"_How did you get in here?" I asked, my voice full of bravado._

_She didn't answer; she only advanced towards me. By now I had dropped the knife. It didn't take long before she was a few feet in front of me. For a long time she stared at the dead bodies. Finally she looked me dead on. Her eyes met mine. I began to tremble from her cold look._

"_Come with me and you'll never get caught. Work for me and I'll keep the police from catching you… forever." she proposed and extended her hand._

I'm a man of my word so I can't leave. Not that she'd let me. One of the rules when you now work for her is if you leave or betray her before it is allowed you will meet a very cruel and harsh punishment. I'm only 25 so I still have my whole life left.

A light fuzzy thing fell onto my shoulder. I whipped my head to the side and saw Tori had rested her head on my shoulder. Poor kid. She's not even 21 yet and she's involved in something this bad. It took me a while to realize she was sleeping. The bags under her eyes were from no sleep for three days. I'm sure Tori and Lynn are the only two who feel the same way I do. I couldn't help but smile as she slept so peacefully. The thing she hasn't been able to do for weeks.

A loud gunshot made Tori wake up. She shot up and did a little yelp. Must have scared her. It was probably Lynn or Ryan shooting at a rabbit.

"Your brother's an idiot." Tori growled.

"I know." I chuckled.

"I'm gonna smack him next time I see him."

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants that I had collected from the floor.

"Should probably check in with Tasha. See what she wants me to do." I said.

"See ya mike."

When we finished saying our goodbyes, I left and bumped into Ryan. His long black bangs blocked his hazel eyes. A pistol was held tightly in his hand.

"What are you shooting at?" I sternly asked.

"I saw something move. I'm going to check it out now." Ryan grinned and ran past me.

"Did you tell Tasha?" I yelled down the hallway.

"Yeah! She told me to tell her what it was when I found out!"

Well he certainly didn't shoot any animal. If he did he wouldn't have told Tasha about it. That made me curious, so I followed him out of the building.

_444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444_

_**Finally the fourth chapter is up. Did ya like it? Yes I have to ask.**_


	5. Page Five Time to Learn

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Five -- Time to Learn**_

Sorry about the long wait. Eric and Ryan are in this chapter for a little while.

_-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5_

_Victoria's POV_

I couldn't believe Ryan shot an animal for no reason but to wake me up! Man, that really ticks me off. I heard Mike and Ryan talking in the hallway. If Ryan shot an animal, he wouldn't be checking it out. It was something big. Footsteps ran down the hall. I opened the door and stuck my head out. Lynn was coming out of the hidden stairwell.

"Lynn!" I called to her. "What happened?"

"Ryan shot someone. Probably killed her." Lynn answered and ran after them, rifle over her shoulder.

I asked Jonny, the person who unloads the shipments, to watch the people. He willingly did and I met up with everyone else. The three of them where crowded around someone. I got there and looked down. There laid a dead woman who was no older than 30. She was wearing a bright green jogging suit. Her forest green eyes were wide open. Her brown hair was spread out in different directions on the ground. She had a bullet hole in the middle of her head. The blood trickled down her head.

"Way to go." Lynn told Ryan sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my post when Ryan started acting macho and tough. I let Jon go when I got back. As soon as he left I locked the door and took out a switch blade. Yawning, I laid down on the floor and threw my switchblade up into the air. every time the knife fell, I caught the blade between two fingers.

Groaning started in the room. I looked to my right and saw a few people begin to stir and wake up. I had forgot that I had thrown up the knife and I got a deep cut along the pal of my hand. Quickly I sat up and hissed in pain as the blood poured out. I ripped off part of the bottom of my white t-shirt and formed a tourniquet for my hand. The dirt from my shirt made my cut hurt even more. The white bandage slowly became red.

Eric and Ryan where the first two to wake up. I watched as they struggled to sit up with their hands tied behind them. They took a look around their surroundings and gave a few tugs at their bindings. Once they saw me, they sent death glares at me.

"Where are we?" Eric was the first one to ask a question.

"A sick version of hell." I answered.

"Why are we--" Ryan started to ask but I stopped him.

"I don't know why you're here. I had orders and I followed them. Nothing more and nothing less. So just lighten up."

"Lighten up? How do you expect us to lighten up?" Eric sort of yelled.

"Alright… how about this? Lose the death glares or die a slow and pain full death. Not that you have much of an option. With the glares Tasha will have more reasons to torture you. So calm down."

He shut up. I don't know if it is from what I said or what. As time went by, more and more people woke up. I heard someone trying to open the door. Scraping of metal on metal was faintly heard. Must be Mike. He's the only one without a key and knows how to pick locks. The door slowly opened just enough for a bald head to pop in. he waved his hand for me to come over.

"What?" I whispered.

"Tahsa's ready. She wants you to learn how to do it. My turn to watch them." Mike frowned.

"What! I can't watch!" I yelled.

"We all had to do it. It's something a newbie has to do but you put it off for two years. She won't let you not watch."

"That's a double negative. Just once?"

"Just once. Than it's over."

Slowly and nervously I nodded. Mike walked in and grabbed a random person off the ground. I had to train my gun on him so he wouldn't try anything when mike untied his feet. Once to the door, Mike handed him to Jonny. He was one of the strongest people we had. Mike gave one last smile before he closed the door. Jonny and I started to the torture room. Where Tasha was impatiently waiting.


	6. Page Six Learning

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Six -- Learning**_

_Chapter 8 will be from the POV from one of the CSIs._

_-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6_

While the three of us were walking down to the torture room, the prisoner began to fight with Jonny. Jonny punched him in the cheek and decided to put him over his shoulder. Finally we made it to the room. So many emotions ran through me. I had never seen the inside of the room before.

In the middle of the room was a stone table with five leather straps. The room was pretty big. Many torture devices hung on the walls. Jonny brought the 15 year old boy to the table and untied him. The boy tried to fight again, but Tasha had already put the leather straps around each of his wrists. He began to kick. Tasha easily got straps around his torso and ankles.

Fear filled his light brown eyes as Tasha picked up a machete. She looked at the gleaming blade, crooked smile on her face. She told me to stand ten feet away so no blood spatter would get on me. Each advancing step towards the teen, he would be louder. As she hovered over him he screamed. Tasha brought the machete up over her head. In one swift motion, the blade landed in the boy's right shoulder. The boy erupted an ear piercing scream.

Tasha quickly removed the machete, getting the boy to whimper. She moved to the left side. She brought the blade down into the boy's left forearm. Agonizing screams filled the room. Next time she hit his left knee cap. A sickening crack echoed through out the large room. Tasha laughed harder each time the teen cried out.

When she went over to his right leg she brought it down twice. Once at the thigh than at the calf. Tears streamed down his face. His pleas were growing quieter with each strike. Tasha made her way up to his head. She brought it up for the finally strike. I looked away. I couldn't watch. I already knew what the bloody scene looked like. Yet I turned around to look.

The machete laid in the middle of the teen's head. Blood traveled down the table in all directions. The red liquid had made a mess all over the table and floor. The boy's eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

Tasha had a hard time pulling out the weapon. When she removed it, there was a fountain of blood. She was about to start chopping up the body until I stepped in.

"Stop!" I stepped between her and the boy, "he's already dead. Isn't that enough?"

She lowered the machete to her side. Than she scratched me very hard in the cheek. Her long nails left three thin, deep stinging cuts. I put my hand over my cheek and glared at her. I could feel the warmth of my blood slid through my fingers.

"You don't tell me when to stop! I stop when I want to stop! You listen to me. Not the other way around. Understood?" Tasha had fire in her eyes.

I nodded. She told me to leave. Outside the room I unbraided my hair so that my long bangs covered what Tasha had done. Again I entered the waiting room, the sound of chopping faintly heard from down the hall.

I was greeted by Mike's cheerful smile. He looked at me a little confused. It was unusual for my hair to be down. He moved the hair around the cuts and turned sad.

"What happened?" he asked examining the cuts and dark bruise around them.

"Nothing." I swatted his hand away.

Mike was about to say something but looked up at the sound of footsteps. Tasha stood there, a pissed expression on her face. She pulled me out of the room and farther down the hall.

"If you ever try a stunt like that again, your fate will be much worse than theirs." she threatened and tightened her hold on my arm.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I yanked my arm away and started walking.

"You've got to learn who's in charge!" she yelled after me.


	7. Page Seven Ransom

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Seven -- Ransom**_

This is the chapter where you find out why Tasha's killing a lot of people.

_-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7---7-7-7-7-7-_

_-Tasha's POV-_

Who did Victoria think she was? I'm the one in charge and what I say goes! She should be glad I'm feeling generous today or else she would be the next one on my table. As I was walking by the guest room, I heard a cell phone go off.

"Mike get that." I glared at Mike.

Mike gave me a dirty look before he found the phone on one of the guests. Another CSI only from Las Vegas. Greg Sanders I believe was his name. Mike handed me his cell phone.

"You forgot to clean out their pockets?" I hissed.

"Ryan did. Not me." Mike had fire building up in his normally calm eyes.

Not wanting the person to hang up, I ended the conversation and walked away. Once I was in my office I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said.

"_Who's this?" _the person on the other end asked.

"I could ask the same thing." I love toying with people.

"_Gil Grissom."_

"Well Mr. Grissom… if you expect me to tell you my name… you are very wrong."

"_Where's Greg?" _he was getting antsy.

"He's fine… for now. Him and that Nick Stokes guy are unharmed and untouched. They will remain in perfect condition if you do what I say."

"_What do you want?"_

"How far will you go to save your precious CSIs? I want 30 million dollars by three days. Figure 15 million each in mint condition is a fair trade."

Before Grissom could finish talking I hung up. Shortly after I did so, Eric's cell phone began to ring. I smiled when I remembered who was in charge of the Miami-Dade crime lab. Horatio Caine. The man who made my father rot in jail for a crime that never happened. He made my life miserable… and now I have the perfect opportunity to make his a living hell! I've been waiting for 10 long years (her father was put in jail when she was 13 so now she's… 23). He's the reason I'm doing this.

"Horatio Caine." I spoke into the phone, "Remember me?"

"_Who are you?" _he obviously didn't remember.

"Come on Caine! You let my father rot in jail for a false crime you made up. And because of you when he was released he committed suicide in front of me! Need a hint? John Reese. That help to ring a bell?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before he spoke, "_Tasha."_

"Ding Ding Ding! We've got a winner."

"_What have you done to my CSIs?"_

"I'm going to make them pay for what you did to me and my family. You'll see them in hell Caine! I'll give you one chance to save them. Three days… no more and no less…to find them. You don't find them by then I'll send you bits and pieces of their mutilated bodies. We'll keep in touch." and again I hung up before they could say anything.

_-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7--7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7---7-7-7-7-7-_

I need feedback people! I want to know who likes it and who doesn't. Please tell me how you liked it.


	8. Page Eight No Way Out

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Eight -- No Way Out**_

This is a really short chapter. But from now on the rest of the chapters will be short.

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

_-Ryan's (the CSI) POV-_

Ever since I regained consciousness, I've been pulling at the tight ropes that held my wrists together. My wrists were getting raw and in some spots the skin had tore off. Eric sat next to me trying to untie his ropes as well.

As I took a glance around the room, I saw many frightened faces. The women were close to the men even if they didn't know them. Children around the age of 11 and 12 were sobbing. They wanted to go home and be with their mothers. Nothing anyone could say could cheer up their broken souls. Everyone here knew they were going to die a horrible and painful death.

The fear in the room grew when we heard the screams from the 15 year old boy. The pleas that shrunk with each sound of a blade hitting stone. I wondered if Horatio noticed Eric and I were missing. I wondered how long we were missing.

The Tasha lady walked in with a huge, creepy smile on her face.

"Three days. I gave them three days." Tasha's nasty smile never left. "Then we can kill them."

"You feeling generous?" Mike chuckled.

Tasha just threw him a dirty look, "Inform Victoria of the information."

Once she left I began to look for a way to cut the ropes. There was nothing sharp anywhere in the empty room. The only sharp things were the knives they carried around. I noticed there was no way out. All I saw was a window 10 feet up on the wall behind us. So that wasn't very helpful. Victoria came back into the room.

"What did Tasha want? To yell at me more?" Victoria said sarcastically.

"She said in three days we can kill them." Mike said and pointed to me, Eric, the other two CSIs.

"I'm not going to kill anymore Mike. I'm not going to watch it or be any part of it ever again."

"If Tasha tells you to than you will."

Victoria looked at me for a few minutes before she said, "I have a feeling they'll be the lucky ones."

_-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

Told you it was short. Did ya like it?


	9. Page Nine Change of Heart

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Nine -- Change of Heart**_

I have a question for you, the readers. I was thinking about starting my own CSI series (put it under CSI since its not an actual show). But if no one's going to read it than I'm not going to bother writing it… so… would you like to read it? If so let me know and I'll tell you more about it in the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. The site wouldn't let me on. It's short but enjoy!

_-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9_

_-Victoria's POV-_

Once I said that, Ryan and Eric looked at me weird. My stomach kept twisting. Something bad was going to happen is all my contorting stomach told me. But my brain kept telling me something good was going to happen. Which one is telling the truth? Mike waved a hand in front of my face.

"In three days we're all dead." I thought out loud. Bad idea.

"What do you mean?" Mike was now worried.

"In three days, Tasha will probably be long gone. This place is full of explosives. Light a match in the wrong spot and we're all dead. That's what Tasha plans on doing when the police come." I sighed, "Killing them all and us."

"You can't be serious." Mike was now even more worried.

"I've never lied to you before Mike. So why would I want to start now. Besides… I've already contacted the authorities. They know where we are."

"You told! Tahsa's gonna kill you!"

"That threat gets real old after you hear it three times in one day."

"Why would you do it Tori? Tasha will find out."

"Not if you, Ryan, and Lynn keep your mouths shut. And if she does… I'll just have to deal with it."

Once an awkward silence fell upon the room, I headed for the roof. I stepped onto the roof and saw how bored Lynn and Ryan were. It was the first time they saw my cheek.

"What happened to you?" Lynn asked sitting up on the tiles.

"Nothing. I need to talk to you though."

Lynn hopped up and ran over to me. I whispered into her ear about Tasha's plan about making the place explode; killing us all in the process. I heard a faint gasp come out of her. Her gasp got louder when I told her that I told the police. Like Mike, she told me Tasha was going to kill me. Make that four times in one day. I told her not to tell Ryan… and to make sure her he never found out anything that was going to happen.

I was walking back down the stairs when I noticed Tasha walking by. I yelled a few curse words. She looked at the stairwell. She must have heard it. I ran around the corner just as the door opened. She walked up a few steps as I walked back a few steps. The door clicked once Tasha closed it. A sigh of relief filled the now empty stairwell. I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Tasha turn into a room. I tiptoed across the hallway, into the room, and quietly shut the door behind me.

I walked over to Ryan, the CSI, cut the ropes around his ankles, and helped him stand up. I told him not to fight or else Tasha would kill him when she first saw him. He nodded saying he understand. Gently I pulled him out of the room and down the way Tasha went. I peaked my head around the corner for Jonny. He was no where to be found. Since the coast was clear, I darted to the woods dragging Ryan along.

_-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9_

Was it any good?


	10. Page Ten Help?

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Ten -- Help?**_

The series I want to start is a CSI series. I'm gonna call it CSI: California. Only one problem… I don't know anything about California. Guess I'll have to do some research or make up places. But I've made up my own crew for it. I would have called it New York but it's taken so… what do ya think? Any way… here's the next chapter. It's kinda short.

_-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-_

_-Ryan's (the CSI) POV-_

Victoria pulled me through some woods gently by my arm. I didn't know why she was pulling me through the woods. I didn't know if she was telling the truth when she said Horatio was coming (I might not have written it but that's what I meant by the authorities) or if it was just a trick and she was actually going to kill me. As she kept pulling me I tried again to untie the knots.

"You do know they're knotted with about five knots. You can't untie them. Only cut them or rip 'em." Tori (now I'm getting lazy) chuckled.

After walking for about half an hour and what felt like we were going in circles, we stopped. Tori took out a switchblade. She was about to cut the bindings but must have noticed my wrists.

"How long have you been trying to get loose?"

"Since I've been awake."

Finally, my wrists were free. I gently rubbed my sore, tender, bleeding wrists. It wasn't long before they stopped bleeding. Tori handed me my cell phone.

"Here," she said as I took my cell phone, "Call your boss. Let him know your alive and unharmed. Well… all except your wrists."

"Why are you helping?" I had to ask. I was curious. After all, she was the one who brought me and Eric here.

"I'm not going to kill or help that creep Tasha. Just hurry up. We don't have the time."

I dialed Horatio's number. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"_Caine."_ Horatio's voice came over it. I was so glad to hear his voice.

"H." I said my voice full of relief.

"_Ryan. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"_What about Eric? Is he alright?"_

"We're both fine."

"_Hold on Ryan. We're coming to get you."_

Before I could say anything the phone was ripped from my hands. Tori was now talking to him.

"Do you believe me now? They're both fine and there's your proof. You know where we are. Only you and two other people should come. Bring more and they'd probably be dead from all the attention you would bring."

I would have ran but she had a death grip on my raw wrist. The conversation went on for a couple more minutes. Once it was done, Tori hung up and started to drag me back the way we came. On the way back she began to tell me how she met Tasha and how she started to work for her. She kept saying she knew how wrong it was but couldn't get out no matter how hard she tried. As we were getting closer, she took out more ropes. I just groaned. I winced as my arms were jerked behind me and thick, heavy rope was place around them again.

_-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-_

So… was it good? Should I do the series (look up to the little message before the story if you have no clue what I'm talking about). Please tell me!


	11. Author note but PLEASE READ!

This isn't a chapter. This is just a little note for you, the readers. For anyone who wants to read my CSI series I will post it on another site so I don't get yelled at. I don't think I can afford it. Although I'll still probably get yelled at. If you're interested in reading it you'll have to send me a review with an email address or send me an email with my email address on my profile page and I will send you the info on were to read it and what username it's under. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading this (if anyone is reading this).

Oh! The name of the series is called CSI: San Francisco!

Thanks for reading this!


	12. Page Eleven Not Part of the Plan

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Eleven -- Not Part of the Plan**_

For anyone who cares, the first chapter to my CSI series is up. Just go to my profile and click on the link that reads _Homepage_. That'll take you to it. If anyone does read it please review!

This chapter isn't one of my best ones. _Phone Calls _will be updated soon.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

_-Victoria's POV-_

I tied Ryan back up as we approached the hideout. I didn't tie them very tight. Jonny saw me coming back as he was cutting wood. He gave me a dirty look.

"What are you doing?" he asked and narrowed his eyes.

"He had to go to the bathroom. I wasn't going to sit in a room full of pee." that was my poor excuse… but he bought it!

All he did was grunt and went back to work. I was glad he bought the lie and didn't ask anymore questions. I put Ryan back into the room and noticed that more people had gone missing. Mike was leaning against the wall, yawning. Out of all 15 prisoners, only eight were left.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" Mike sighed.

"That many people that quick?"

"You were gone for an hour. A lot can happen in an hour."

"Uh… Tori. Ryan found out." Lynn entered the room after a confused Ryan.

Ryan began to babble on and on. He talked for about ten long minutes. Lynn told us Tasha was coming. Ryan was about to say _cops_ when Mike put his hand over Ryan's mouth. All that came out was a bunch of muffled words. Tasha just glared at us as she entered the room. Mike smiled and Lynn looked at him weird.

"What are you up to?" she glared at Mike and me, "And why aren't you two keeping a look out (that was towards Lynn and Ryan)?"

"Well you see. Ryan wanted to tell Mike something. So I followed him down here to make sure nothing bad happened. Ryan was going to swear but Mike stopped him. So we're not up to anything." Lynn said in one long breath.

With one last intense glare, Tasha left. But before her body was out of the room she said, "Get back to work."

I smacked Ryan in the back of the head, along with an insult. He was rubbing his head and cursing.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"For having a big mouth. You almost got me caught!" I glared and shoved him out of the room, "Go back to the roof and Lynn will be there shortly."

Ryan grumbled but left after I slammed the door in his face.

I turned around to Lynn, my glared hardening, "I thought I told you to make sure he didn't find out and to keep his mouth shut."

"It was an accident!"

"Alright," I calmed down, "Just keep him from telling."

Lynn sighed and left. Mike and me sat there in silence before, once again, Tasha barged in, Jonny on her heels. Jonny walked over to Eric and yanked him up. He didn't even bother to untie his ankles. Jonny just put him over his shoulder. Eric fought back as Tasha closed the door.

Mike looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Was that part of your plan?"

"Um… not really." I groaned.

The door swung open and Lynn came in out of breath.

"Where's Ryan?" Mike asked.

"Um… I pushed him off the roof."

"You pushed my brother off the roof?"

"He was going to radio Tasha when he saw a black hummer coming down the dirt road. Don't worry Mike he landed in some soft piles of hay."

I chuckled and looked at Ryan (the CSI obviously), "Your boss sure as hell doesn't waste any time."

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-

So was it good? Please check out my series! The next chapter will be up soon.


	13. Page Twelve Rescued?

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Twelve -- Rescued?**_

There is only three more chapters left than… a sequel. Enjoy this short chapter!

_12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-_

Ryan stormed into the room. His hair full of hay. He spit out some dirt, grass, and hay. He walked over to Lynn with a death glare.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"I wish you killed him." I sighed.

Lynn just smiled.

"You would since you're a cold blooded killer." Ryan began to talk to me.

That was it. I pinned him against the wall by his throat. I didn't know I could do that. But when I get pissed I can do a lot of things I didn't know I could do. He tried to pull my arm off of his neck, but I just tightened my grip.

"Listen chump. I haven't killed anyone. Tasha was the one who killed that teen. Not me. So how dare you blame that on me. If I were to kill anyone in this room it would be you. No one else." I growled.

Mike and Ryan pried my hand off of Ryan's neck. Ryan coughed and gasped for air.

"Calm down Tori." Mike whispered as he held me back.

After taking a few deep breaths, Mike let go of me. I pulled out my switchblade again. I cut Ryan's bonds. He stood up once he was free. I quickly let the other six go. Lynn and Ryan were going to show them the way out of the building to safety. Everyone left except Wolfe. Man was he annoying.

"What about Eric?" he asked.

"He's going to be fine. Leave." I pushed him out of the door.

I locked the door so he couldn't get back in. I ran down to the torture room, Mike at my side. We rushed in just as Tasha was deciding what device she should use on the frightened CSI.

"Tasha! We've got company!" I yelled.

Tashsa grumbled curses, grabbed a nine-mil, and headed towards the door. It might not have been the brightest thing to do but it got her out of the room. Mike and I quickly untied Eric. We looked both ways to see which way Tasha went but we didn't see her. What we didn't know was she was behind us. We found out when she cocked the gun.

"You're the reason why they're here. You're the reason why they found us. I should have known you'd turn on me." Tasha's voice was venomous.

The three of us slowly turned around. Tasha stood there, her eyes burning with hatred, gun pointed at my head. Her back was facing the side of the building to the outside. Horatio Caine must have notice it because that's where he came in behind Tasha.

"Don't do it Tasha!" he yelled once he got a few feet behind her.

"I knew I would see you soon Caine. But you're too late. This place is going to blow any minute." Tasha smirked as she aimed the gun at Eric's head, "And if you shoot me, he'll be dead before I hit the ground."

_12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-12-_

Hope you people like it!


	14. Page Thirteen Explosion

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Thirteen -- Explosion**_

_Only two more chapters!_

_13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-_

Horatio never moved and neither did Tasha. Tasha took quick glances at Horatio. She was smirking. I guess she had him right where she wanted him. I knew some things about her past and it had to do with Horatio.

"You're smarter than I thought Caine. But I want payback. And I'm sure you know what they say, 'Payback's a bitch.' I want you to feel the pain I went through when my father died because of you. And maybe your precious CSI will do just that." Tasha's crooked smile returned.

She was about to pull the trigger. A gunshot rang through the empty building, which made me jump back a foot. Tasha dropped her gun and in like slow motion she fell to her knees. Than onto her chest. Quickly blood flowed from her new back wound. Horatio walked over to her and put his gun away.

Mike and I were heading for the back door already. It wasn't because we were afraid of being put in jail. We figured out Jonny was missing and that was what Tasha had meant when she said it would blow any minute. Jonny was going to make the place explode.

"You should probably leave unless you feel like getting blown up into hundreds of little pieces." Mike said as we were getting closer to the door.

"And it won't be our fault if you die." I added.

They were out of the death trap building after that. Me and Mike were almost free and out from the building. As we got a few feet away from the building it exploded. I felt myself get picked up by the blast and thrown fifty feet from where we were standing. I hit the ground with a thump. My entire body was full of sharp, shooting pain. A few feet away from me laid an unconscious Mike. He had slammed into a tree before stopping. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the raging fire.

_13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-_

_Sorry it's so short. The next one I think is shorter… but I hoped you liked the chapter._


	15. Page 14 Same Explosion, Different POV

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Fourteen -- Same Explosion, Different POV**_

_I might be able to finish this story tonight. It'll be close. This is a short chapter. Enjoy!_

_14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-_

_-Eric's POV-_

I watched as Tori and Mike walked away. I would have gone after them but Horatio pulled me out. We ran and kept running until we met up with Ryan and the others. Shortly after we did, there was a loud explosion. A strong gust of wind and debris smacked us. The wind was so strong that it pushed us back a few feet. Part of the building made a nice gash on my arm. Some of the other debris cut Ryan's cheek and the other victims. Mike's little brother and Lynn ran up next to us as the fire burned the building. Debris had cut Lynn's leg and scraped Ryan's (Mike's brother) neck and shoulder.

"Mike!" Ryan yelled and was about to run to the building but Lynn grabbed his arm.

They began to talk in French (I don't know French). Probably so I wouldn't understand. Ryan sighed and yanked his arm free. He walked in front of the group and led us back to where Horatio's hummer sat. as soon as we reached it, Ryan and Lynn took off back into the woods. Horatio and Calleigh (she was waiting with the hummer) took the eight of us to the hospital.

The doctor told me I was going to be fine. The cut on my arm wasn't very bad. As they were bandaging up my arm Marisol ran in.

"Eric." she said as she hugged me, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mari." I answered smiling.

Everyone else just had some banged up wrists and/or cuts from the explosion. I was pissed that Mike, Lynn, Ryan, and Victoria were getting away with their crime. I doubted that Victoria and Mike had survived the blast.

_14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-_

_There ya go! Only one more chapter!_


	16. Page Fifteen Not Dead Yet

_**Phantom Genocide**_

_**Page Fifteen -- Not dead yet**_

_This is the finally chapter! Yey! I might do a sequel… I just happened to have used my summery for _Danger_. That was suppose to be the sequel for this story but I changed some things in _Danger_. Now I have to think of another story. Here's the last chapter. Enjoy!_

_15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-_

_-Victoria's POV-_

It was really hot. I could hear things crackling as they burned. A light weight was on my shoulder. The weight moved to my collar bone and began to shake me. Someone kept calling my slowly my eyes opened to stare into Lynn's brown eyes. With a lot of pain, I managed to sit up. The fire had calmed down a bit but it was still extremely hot.

"Mike! Wake up!" I heard Ryan say.

I looked over at him. Mike was still unconscious; Ryan was leaning over him some tears escaping his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Lynn asked.

I chuckled, "Like I was hit by a train than trampled by a herd of elephants."

"Always making wise cracks." Lynn laughed.

Mike began to groan and sat up with the help of Ryan. A little blood trickled down his head. Ryan gave him a little hug before helping him stand. Lynn gently helped me up. I almost fell back down once I stood up. Everything was spinning; a snap in my ankle. I must have broken it when the building exploded.

"Come on. Lets get you two to a hospital." Lynn said as we headed to Mike's car.

Ryan and Lynn place Mike and me into the backseat. Ryan sat in the drivers seat and Lynn in the passenger. That got me worried.

"Ryan… do you know how to drive?" I asked.

"The only thing he knows how to drive are in play station games. And he still crashes and burns." Mike joked.

"Hey! That's not true! And when's a better time to learn than now." he grinned and put the car in reverse.

He slammed on the gas and did a 180 spin. I smacked him for it. Ryan made it out of the woods… just barely. He swerved in and out of traffic, nearly hitting five cars, four of which were parked!

"We can't go to the hospital." Mike said.

"Why?" Lynn asked looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"The cops could be waiting for us there. Make a "U"ie. I know where we can go."

Why did he have to say that? Ryan's "u"ie almost made me throw up. This time I smacked Mike. We came to what looked like a bunch of storage sheds. Mike said to go to the one numbered 18. Ryan and Lynn helped us to the door with the same number. Mike knocked and a crazy looking guy opened the door. He had bright, short orange hair with hug glasses over his messed up brown eyes.

"Ah. Mike. What can I do for you?" the guy asked.

"What does it look like?" Mike growled.

"Alright. Come in, come in."

Inside looked like a little house with an operating table. The guy laid Mike on the table. He put what looked like an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Machines were hooked up to, the once again unconscious, Mike. I fell asleep on the couch so I don't know what happened. But when I woke up I was still on the couch but someone had placed a blanket over me. Mike, Lynn, and Ryan were hovering over me.

"What," I yawned, "What'd I miss?"

"The doctor just operated on you and you didn't notice?" Ryan said.

"He did? Wow. I didn't feel a thing."

"Stay off the ankle for about two months. Take it easy for a while. Mike don't use your wrist for a month also. You both have minor cuts and burns." the crazy man told us.

"Thanks Geoff." Mike smiled at his friend.

We left, me on crutches. We have been hiding ever since.

_-Regular POV-_

Tasha's hideout had stopped burning. Thick black smoke filled the air. A bloody, crispy, black hand came out of the cloud of smoke. Like a zombie, Tasha crawled out from behind the building. She was burnt, clothes were torn, and she looked dead. A sad, evil smile came onto her face as she limped away from the wreckage.

**THE END?**

_15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-_

_There ya go! The final chapter. Should I do a sequel? _


End file.
